


Spectrum

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: NCT U, WayV - Freeform, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, kpop, nct - Freeform, ten - Freeform, ten nct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten has never been able to see colour and he doesn't think that will ever change. But is that really how his life will map out?
Kudos: 3





	Spectrum

Colour? Ten didn’t know what that was. Well, he did, but not from personal experience. If you tried to describe any colour to him, he wouldn’t understand. It wasn’t that he couldn’t see, it was that he couldn’t see colour. All colours were foreign to him, and it made him miserable.

It was as though there was a filter over his eyes, a black and white screen that he couldn’t get rid of. Ten was born like this, he’d never seen anything other than black and white, and it never changed. He felt like his life was a Film Noir and the end credits never rolled. He would forever be cast in a black and white movie to play a role that he didn’t want to. Every scene seemed the same, repeating every single day, nobody ever there to yell ‘Cut!’ at the end of the day when he just wanted to be like everybody else. While others saw the world as a rainbow, he saw the world as a monochrome blur. 

The only thing that Ten could really admire was the night sky. He didn’t need to see colour to gaze upon the beauty of the star speckled canvas that was placed over the sun at night, Ten always liked to think of it that way, it made him happy to think of the night sky as a cover so the sun could sleep. He would sit cross legged on the bed, gazing up through his open window at the black abyss, spattered with twinkling stars as a cool breeze caressed his face, whispering sweetly in his ears. A chill ran up his spine like gentle fingers brushing against his skin. He could sit and focus on the beautiful night sky without having to always notice that colour wasn’t something he could see.

But it was when sleep came to soothe him that he would tear himself away and close his window, turning back to his room to settle down into bed, letting his eyes focus back on the monochrome area around him. Letting a frown take the place of the child-like smile from admiring the starry sky, he laid down, closing his eyes knowing that even when his dreams played out, he would still be trapped in a colourless world. Even when he slept, he couldn’t get away from the darkness of the world, while all the other people he knew could see a world full of beautiful colours, all different shades and tones. Ten would have been lying to himself if he tried to say that he wasn’t terribly jealous of everybody he knew. 

Ten felt awful for that. He didn’t want to be jealous of anybody, he wanted to be content with his own life and not long for things that others had. But he couldn’t help himself, he always thought of other people being able to behold the colour spectrum and see all the vibrant and muted, light and dark shades that made up the world. But Ten only saw black and white, and it bothered him to the point of tears on so many occasions that he wouldn’t even be able to remember how many of those occasions had taken place. He knew that being jealous was a normal part of life, but it made him feel selfish. He was grateful to have the gift of sight, and he knew he shouldn’t complain about it. But at the same time, he had a valid reason to be upset, right? He was missing out something that was major to him, something that he’d been deprived of his whole life. Ten wanted to see the world in all its colourful, beautiful glory, not through a black and white lens. 

That night as he laid himself down, head pressing into the soft, silk pillow, he sighed.   
“I just want to be normal. Is that too much to ask?”  
He furrowed his brow sadly, taking in the grayscale room, wondering what it would look like if he could see it properly. He imagined it would be so beautiful. Even if the colours weren’t matched like he knew a lot of people enjoyed, he wouldn’t care. It would be gorgeous to him regardless. 

Ten fumbled for the switch on his lamp, finding the button and pushing it down gently, the room looked barely any different to him. Yes it was dark, but that’s pretty much how everything looked to him. He breathed deeply, trying to clear his mind of the longing for colours, focusing on the breaths instead of the sadness that plagued him whenever he thought about what he was missing out on. Despite his efforts, he still couldn't help but wonder to himself if he would ever be able to see the spectrum.


End file.
